


Love Will Find A Way

by Dragons_Crystal



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lion King, Love will find a way, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragons_Crystal/pseuds/Dragons_Crystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel and Roxas relationship as told by the song in Lion King 2 between Kira and Kova (Love Will Find A Way).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Will Find A Way

**Author's Note:**

> This was written when I was a sophomore in high school. That was 5 years ago so the writing is a little rough.

Love Will Find a Way  
“Song Lyrics”  
(Axel)  
[Roxas]

"In a perfect world  
one we’ve never know,  
we would never need  
to face the world alone."

[Alone.  
Always alone.  
That was until HE showed up. Fire red hair, emo personality, and all.]

"They can have the world.  
We’ll create our own.  
I may not be brave, or strong, or smart,  
but somewhere in my secret heart,"

[The first time I saw him I felt it. This feeling. I didn’t know what it was. At least not until he finally spoke to me, then I knew…]

"I know,  
love will find a way,  
and anywhere we go  
I’m home,  
if you are there beside me."

[I knew, I couldn’t live without him.  
I could not, now that I knew he existed, forget about him, and go about my life without him.]

"My Dark,  
turning into day,  
somehow we’ll come through,  
now that I’ve found you,  
love will find a way."

[I was in love with Axel.]

"I was so afraid.  
Now I realize,  
Love is never wrong  
and so it never dies."

(When I first saw him, Roxas, I felt the butterflies in my stomache, but how could that be, we were Nobodies. We didn’t have Hearts to feel anything. Especially not… Love.  
But, the feeling couldn’t be wrong. I remembered Love from my life as Lea, maybe I could love.)

"There’s a perfect world,  
shining in your eyes…"

(His eyes were always so beautiful. That perfect crystalline blue, like drops of the ocean I could dive into and drown in. In his eyes, there was a world where I could love again.)

"And, if only they could see it too,  
the happiness I feel with you,"

(Xemnas liked to make us believe we couldn’t love, he didn’t believe we could.)

"They’d know,  
Love will find a way."

(Xemnas had quit believing in Love.  
That is, until he met Siax.)

"Anywhere we go,  
we’re home,  
if we are there together"

(After a year and a half, I had Roxas move into my room. He’d been sleeping there already, but would sneak out to his own room, for clothes, in the morning.  
I was tired of sneaking around. So, he moved in and my room became ours. Just like that, an empty room suddenly felt like home, simply because we were both there, together.)

"My Dark,  
turning into day  
somehow we’ll come through  
now that I’ve found you,  
Love will find a way."

(We don’t know how long it will be till we find our hearts,  
but as long as we have each other, we’ll be just fine in the end.)

"I know, Love will find a way…"


End file.
